


Persuasion Is the New Coercion

by BatSuitCrazy (McDanno50)



Series: Monogamously Devoted [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/BatSuitCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wants to go out for brunch but Mike has other ideas. Anyone can be persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion Is the New Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Suits', the characters and general plot of the show all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. I adore the guys and I felt like I needed to have a little fun after my hard drive disaster. This is my first completed 'Suits' fanfic as well as my first post to this website. This story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.

The early morning sun felt pleasant on Harvey Specter’s back as he sipped from his steaming mug of coffee. The adequately sized terrace provided him with the perfect view of Manhattan as well as the ideal place to read the Sunday paper. When he finished reading the sports section, a quick glance at his watch told Harvey it was time to check on his guest. He leaves his suit jacket hanging on the back of the chair.

He’s quiet to get up, standing just inside the glass doorway leading into his spacious apartment. He looked about, noticing the clothes strewn about the hardwood floor– neither stitch belonging to him–and the king sized bed that was occupied by last night’s dessert. The plushy comforter was nearing the foot of the bed after being kicked off during sleep–and other nightly activities–although the sheets remained, covering the lower half of the body still sleeping.

He stepped inside, choosing to linger near the edge of the bed, silently watching the rise and fall of his lover’s back. Harvey wanted to touch so very badly, but by jamming his clenched fists into his trousers he resisted. For a few moments he watched in awe as Mike Ross continued to sleep with his head buried beneath Harvey’s pillow.

The sunlight cascading through the glass framed Mike’s body in such a way that made the young man appear angelic. Despite Harvey standing in the opposite direction, he felt like a lecherous shadow looming over an innocent maiden. He shook his head in order to dispel such thoughts of poisoning his associate. The kid was definitely the villain here. Harvey Specter the infamous ladies’ man–with the occasional male hook-up in college–turned monogamously devoted to a surprisingly kinky rookie.

Harvey snorts to himself reproachfully and all too soon the peaceful silence is over. Mike’s breathing quickens as he begins to stir restlessly beneath the pillows. A fuzzy head pops up like a gopher from its burrow, looking around with confusion written on his half asleep face. Harvey watches with an amused smirk adorning his lips.

“Do you plan on getting up any time soon?” he asks.

Mike turns his head, the muscles in his back bunching deliciously as he props himself up on his elbows. He smiles lazily but it quickly fades when he notices that Harvey is already dressed in his usual business attire despite his mental calendar screaming Sunday. Instead of replying he plops back down onto the mattress, snuggling his boyish face into Harvey’s pillow that still retains the older man’s scent.

Harvey sighs dramatically. “I’ll take that as a no.”

The associate groans as he feels his boss-turned-lover still watching him from the foot of the bed. “You have this big comfortable bed, very nice sheets, and yet you still insist on getting up at the crack of dawn on a _Sunday_.”

“There are better things to do than sleep.” Harvey affirms. He’d much rather be out to breakfast with Mike or buying the lad new stuff. One can never have too much stuff, especially if said stuff is for Mike.

“Like what?” Mike asks sarcastically. He shifts around in an attempt to get more comfortable in order to fall back asleep.

Harvey’s mouth begins to water as the sheets dip lower on Mike’s back. The kid’s wearing boxers but that doesn’t stop Harvey’s mental theater from replaying last night’s events. Memories made just hours ago flow through his mind in sensuous slow motion and he can barely retain the groan that threatens to break past his lips. With old memories come new inspirations, and they quickly begin to manifest into brilliant plans that he’d like to instigate immediately.

Harvey kicks off his Italian leather shoes and closes the distance between him and the bed, crawling over his lover’s lax body. His knees bracket the younger man’s thighs as his hips pin Mike’s to the mattress. Using his upper body strength allows Harvey to slide his large palms up naked arms until they enclose Mike’s hands. In order to avoid suffocating the lankier man, he rests his chest lightly against Mike’s warm back.

“ _This_ for example,” he rumbles. “Would be considered one of those ‘better things’ Mike.”

Mike hums in appreciation and the vibration sends a tingle through Harvey’s chest. “Are you coercing me into having sex, Mr. Specter?”

Harvey grins into his lover’s neck. “Not coercing just…actively persuading.”

“Your argument seems sound,” Mike tests the flexibility in his wrists as well as his hips by wiggling his ass back and forth beneath Harvey’s growing hardness. This time an agonized grunt slips free and Harvey can’t help but grind his imprisoned shaft against Mike’s supple body through the sheets. “Although it would seem you’re still fully dressed and I’m wearing boxers.”

To abstain from making a pathetic happy noise Harvey nips at Mike’s shoulder playfully before detaching his body from the warm one beneath. He’s kneeling on the bed now, vest removed, unbuttoning his cuffs and loosening his silk tie. He’s working on the buttons of his formerly crisp shirt when Mike turns over onto his back. He fights to remain straddling the younger man as lithe hands begin unbuckling his belt and sliding the leather through stubborn belt loops. Eventually all the buttons on Harvey’s person are unfastened. The two disengage from each other long enough to remove every last article of clothing, each piece now lying hazardously on the floor.

Finally both men are under the blankets even though the material bunches at the waistline. Harvey leans over Mike, propped up on an elbow with the other hand running up and down the younger man’s naked side. The brilliant attorney kisses like he practices law, skillfully and with a winning attitude.

Mike has his fingers buried in Harvey’s hair as their lips move as one. He has always thoroughly enjoyed messing up his boss’ hair whether it was during sex or after winning a case. The man usually gave him shit for it but it was worth seeing such a composed man so unkempt.

“It’s amazing how you still look great even when sporting sex hair.” Mike comments when Harvey lets him breathe.

The older man grins. “I wish I could say the same for you rookie.”

 _I knew he would say that; for a grown man he’s so childish_ , Mike thinks with an inward sigh. Still, he can’t help but play with Harvey a little bit too. He rolls his eyes as if offended before turning over onto his side, facing the balcony and away from Harvey. “I’m tired all of a sudden,” he says with faux petulance.

Harvey pouts uncharacteristically as he stares at Mike’s seemingly unforgiving back. With a noise he would later deny, Harvey drapes his arm over Mike’s waist and buries his nose against the younger man’s nape. He lays a gentle kiss there that says _I’ll behave_ , because Harvey Specter does not apologize.

Mike can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. He flips back over suddenly, managing to avoid injury, and bumps his nose playfully against Harvey’s to show that he’s teasing.

Harvey pulls back enough to see the sparkle in Mike’s youthful eyes before crushing their lips together. Nimble hands slide down his muscular back as he probes Mike’s mouth with his skillful tongue. Legs spread and draw him in closer allowing their hips to align perfectly. The men let out twin moans as their aching members slide erotically against the other. Finally Harvey couldn’t take anymore. Who could blame him? Besides, he was never a patient man.

Despite every molecule screaming at him to stay, he pulls back from Mike to get the condoms and lube. He readies himself and looks up at his lover to make sure he was ready. It didn’t matter how often they’ve done this, each time they’ve gotten intimate Harvey feels the need to ask permission from the younger man. 

Mike could see the lingering indecision in Harvey’s lust blown eyes. Sure it was probably tough for the guy to be sleeping around with someone he works with, especially another man, but they both want this. In answer to the unspoken question Mike places his hand against Harvey’s smooth cheek, lifting his head high enough off the comfortable pillows to kiss those apprehensive lips.

Slow and steady wins the race and Harvey loves to win so he leisurely takes the time to prep Mike with lubed fingers. The young man is still a little loose from hours before but nothing could convince him to just thrust in. Eventually when he gets two fingers inside that velvet heat all he has to do is crook them and Mike’s back bows.

By three, both men are a little impatient and Mike lets Harvey know by clenching down hard on those fingers and thrusting his hips up in a silent plea to hurry along. The digits withdraw and Harvey urges him onto his side, facing the balcony again, and immediately Mike understands the way the older man wants him. He bends his left knee keeping his leg slightly elevated so Harvey slides inside him with little fuss. A long resounding groan pours from his throat as each inch of hardness enters him with a slow tenderness he never sees from Harvey outside of the bedroom.

When he’s finally seated Harvey puts his lips to Mike’s ear. “Yeah just like that,” he whispers.

Mike doesn’t get a chance to reply as Harvey pulls out and slams back in, the force of the thrust making him slide up against the now damp sheets. They continue their erotic dance until both are sweaty and panting.

“God, Harvey,” Mike manages to gasp out between thrusts.

The older man grunts. “Just Harvey is fine.”

Mike’s chuckle turns into a drawn-out whimper as Harvey hits the right spot inside him. “Supercilious jerk,” he pants.

Harvey doesn’t reply, merely biting down on Mike’s shoulder as a confirmation gesture. He makes sure to leave a mark where his suit jacket will just barely hide it. He’s going to hear crap for it tomorrow but it’s totally worth watching his associate squirm all week.

Mike’s getting close to losing it but he doesn’t want to come alone. He makes a desperate move by clenching down on Harvey’s shaft all the while arching his back, presenting his neck in a submissive gesture he knows Harvey loves.

That little bastard! He knows that Harvey can’t stand the neck-baring. It’s almost as if Mike wants him to blow his load first. Well two can play at that game.

Harvey slides his free arm down Mike’s perspiring body, reaching low enough to grab the younger man’s knee. By pulling the knee higher up he reaches maximum thrust capacity and angled accuracy. He revels in hearing the lustful groan from Mike as his body tries to adjust to the pleasant burn.

Eventually Harvey releases his knee from his steely grasp although Mike knows to keep his leg up in the licentious position. A muscular arm wraps possessively around his waist and he brings both hands down to greet the welcome limb.

Together they ride out their passion until finally Mike can’t contain his orgasm any longer. He comes without being touched and the delicious clench of his inner muscles is too much for Harvey to ignore and with only four more thrusts, the older man lets go.

The next few minutes are a blur for Mike, the warmth from his back withdraws as Harvey moves away to clean up. He’s back soon enough and the bed dips with his return. Mike flips over instantly and wraps himself around the man he’s come to know and love, his head finding comfort on Harvey’s chest.

“Do I look like a pillow to you?” the older man asks with no real heat.

Mike nods and feels his lips twist up into a smile. “But pillows don’t talk so hush.”

Harvey snorts but otherwise remains silent as he lifts his arm up to drape across skinny shoulders. Immediately he feels the body against his relax.

“Hey Harvey?” Mike asks. He gets a hum of acknowledgment that tickles his ear. “I’m glad you persuaded me into having morning sex.”

Harvey feels his own smile taking shape on his face. He cranes his neck to kiss Mike’s head. “Me too,” he whispers against adorable sex hair.  

The younger man is asleep within seconds. Harvey lies awake for some time, thinking of what life would be like if he could persuade Mike into living with him. It wouldn’t be so bad; the kid spends most of his time here anyway when they aren’t working. Maybe later he’ll gather the courage to ask or rather, he’ll have professionals move all of Mike’s stuff in by next weekend. Hell, who says persuasion is the new coercion?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story as much I as I enjoyed writing it. This story is part one of a small three part series that I'm doing involving the relationship between Harvey and Mike. Bear with me, I suffer from fear of losing my data and the occasional writer's block.


End file.
